


The Encouragement

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mild AU, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sixth in my series “I'd Do Anything for Love.” Supergirl gets paid a visit by Superman.





	The Encouragement

When the footsteps landed on the roof at L-Corp, Kara looked up from admiring the city. She had enjoyed standing on this building, of all of them, to watch over the city with. Even before she and Lena were together. She knew who the footsteps belonged to.

Before he even walked close, Kara sighed. “Are you disappointed in me?”  
“No.” Superman spoke.

Kara was surprised. This was not how she figured her cousin would react. “So, Alex must have told you. Or J'onn.”

“Alex did. She knew I should have learned from her first.” Superman sighed deeply.  
“We're not the same, but we really aren't that different.” Kara spoke softly.

“The problem we had was we did force upon you our rules, our guidance, because we thought that was how things should go. We never realized that you wouldn't see it the same way. That you would be different. You were 13 when you left Krypton. I was barely a year old.” Superman sighed.

“I had so much time to live there before I left.” Kara sighed.

“You've known so much of Krypton. You understand how it was so much more than me. In a way, I am sorry we tried to force you to see things from our perspective.” Superman spoke.

“So, despite everything, you're really not mad what I did?” Kara asked.

“No, because I understand why. When I killed Zod and his two followers, it messed me up. I could barely handle it, and they killed all life on Earth. They killed 6 billion people like one would casually kill an ant. That is why when I finally broke free of that pocket dimension I was trapped in, I fled Earth. I couldn't handle what I did. I know now, Kara, the reasons for that is because I knew I was not the type of person to kill. So, having to do that was a burden that nearly destroyed me. The hard decisions in life should be left to those who can handle them. For that reason, you are not a bad person. You are what is needed. A firm hand is always needed.” Superman spoke.

Kara sighed. “Thank you, Kal-El. I am glad you understand.” 

“I always will understand you, Kara. Don't underestimate my intelligence.” Superman chuckled.  
Kara smirked. “We're smarter than all of them, combined, and we barely get to show it. Sometimes I'm tempted to show off.”

“Don't worry about it. I know I can vastly improve all of Batman's gadgets for him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings.” Superman grinned.

“Poor Batman.” Kara grinned.  
“However, remember, Kara, always remember, I understand that certain things cannot be done by me. They must be done by the people who can make those hard decisions. Batman understood why I was completely messed up by killing Zod. He's killed before, but it's always been the hardest choice he's made, and he's never been the same after that.” Superman sighed.

Kara smiled slightly. “No one can truly say that there's not a circumstance where they wouldn't hurt others, or kill others.” 

“All things considered, Kara, doing it for love, is really the only true way to do it.” Superman sighed.

“It's the main reason you killed Zod in that place you were trapped. He threatened to kill the world here, right?” Kara spoke.

“Yes. I couldn't let that happen. I have too much love for humanity, and I most certainly can't let Lois be killed like that.” Superman spoke.

“We really would do anything for love.” Kara smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Superman always means well. His biggest flaw is he's too nice, after all.  
> Also, for those curious about what he is referencing. He is referencing the Exile Arc in the comics, which started when he was trapped in a pocket universe, and made the very hard decision to kill Zod and his two minions with Green Kryptonite.
> 
> The end result of the Exile Arc was the reintroduction of Mongul to the comics, and gave us Hal Jordan going insane and trying to destroy the universe.  
> Yeah, comics are weird. Then they blamed Paralaxx.


End file.
